


Whumptober 2020 #19

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Working through it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: BROKEN HEARTSPrompt- Mourning Loved One
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Whumptober 2020 #19

“What do we do now?” Dennis asked, tears still drying.

“I don’t know.” Thomas responded numbly.

“It just feels so final.”

“I know, son.”

Dennis turned to face Thomas, “Pops?” 

“Yes?”

“Was it bad? You know? When you found him?” Dennis’ eyes glistened with fresh tears.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

_Thomas broke away from Rick and TC. Knocking both of them to the ground. Running until he saw the officers around the body._

_They jumped back, startled. Collapsing, Thomas looked around the scene._

_A metal pipe sat in a puddle of blood. Red footprints danced around the body in intricate patterns. Gordon was a bloody pulp on the side of the road. Every limb bent at an unnatural angle. Eyes gouged out. Teeth missing._

_He understood why his friends tried so hard to stop him from witnessing the scene._

**___________________________________________________________________________**

“No.” Thomas softly responded.

“Then why was the funeral closed casket?” Dennis whispered.

Thomas put an arm around Dennis’ shoulders, “Because your Dad didn’t like open casket funerals. Found them creepy. And he didn’t want his to be.”

Dennis raised an eyebrow like Gordon, “I’m sixteen. You can tell me the truth.”

Thomas weakly smiled, “Are you telling me that he never mentioned that open caskets creeped him out?”

“No.” Dennis leaned into Thomas as they moved to the living room. “Of all the things to creep him out, that was it?”

“Yep. Told me on our first date.”

“Sounds like a bad topic to talk about.”

They sat down on the sofa as Thomas nodded, “It was.”

Dennis became suddenly serious, “Does it get any better? You know, the feeling of loss?”

“A little. You’ll probably still miss him. And that’s okay. All you can do is wake up, look at the people who care about you and mourn together. The worst thing you can do is bottle up how you’re feeling. It’s all going to come out eventually. And if that means some screaming or some crying, do it. Everyone copes differently.”

“That… makes a lot of sense, Pops.”

“I’d hope so.” Thomas hugged Dennis, “I’m here for you.”

Dennis hugged back, “And I’m here for you.”

“We’re in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Beaten to death.  
> PR: Does it matter what he was beaten with?  
> Me: Yeah, why not?  
> PR: What was he beaten with?  
> Me: I was expecting you to have an idea that you wanted to suggest.  
> PR: Oh. Lead pipe?  
> Me: Sure.  
> PR: Alrighty then.  
> Me: And would you like some Thomas finding the body with that too?  
> PR: (The fanfic cafe owner asked the guy who was most likely just waiting for a friend); Sure. Can I get that as a flashback?
> 
> Also I refer to the ship as Magmoto. I don't know why, but that's what I named it.


End file.
